Just the start of it all
by Its all greek to me
Summary: When Thalia and Nico find out about Nicos half sister, Allison's abusive mother, Chiron suggests to get her to cheer up that they need to perform.


Hi I'm Allison, I'm a 13 year old demigod and I'm a child of Hades. Unfortunately I have an older brother, his name is Nico and he snores. That's why it's 4 o'clock and I'm wide awake.

"Nico, wake up." I threw a pillow at him and he twitched.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 2 you missed breakfast." He got up.

"Wait, what, why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Because its 3 in the morning and I can't sleep with you snoring." I turned over and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to MCR on my alarm clock.

"_I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home."<em>

"Turn it off Allison; I will use your weakness against you."

"You don't know my weakness."

"Oh really, you don't think I do?" In less than a second he was on top of me tickling me.

"Stop it death breath!" I said in between giggles.

"Fine, I already turned it off." He got off and got dressed. I did the same except I didn't leave the room to get dressed like him. After the first time your brother walks in on you wearing no shirt or bra you get used to it, so did he. So I don't leave to get dressed anymore.

"Dude stop talking to yourself and put a bra on, I'm your brother, even though I'm used to it, I don't want to see it." He said then shoving his face in a pillow he groaned. "I don't wanna go to archery, Thalias going to be there." I put on a bra and shirt and took my pajama pants off.

"Relax, she isn't part of the hunters anymore, she has been your best friend for a while just talk to her, ask her out, I know you like each other."

"How do you know I like her?" he asked looking at me, until he saw me wearing no pants. "Get dressed!"

"Two things, one, I read the diary under your pillow, and two, I'm looking for pants, take a chill pill."

"It's not a diary. It's a journal."

"Well come on, I'm dressed, grab my iPod, I wanna listen to MCR and P!ATD while I eat."

"Fine, I'm listening to it too though, since Percy flushed mine." I giggled.

"Nico I have been here 2 weeks, you have walked in on me naked from the waste up and I know nothing about you." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Well when I was little, Zeus killed my mom; dad had furies erase me and my sister's memories, then we were put in the lotus hotel and casino. We were taken out by a fury years ago. My sister died trying to find Lady Artemis and Annabeth a while ago." He looked pissed.

"Oh, my mom was an abusive drug addict. She has left many scars on my back; you can't see them because of this stuff Aphrodite gave me. You wanna see some?" He nodded and I looked around I found we were alone so I pulled my shirt off. "Wipe my back with this." I handed him my shirt and he wiped the cream off.

"Allison, why didn't you tell me about this? Is this why you were so happy when you got here?"

I was trying not to wince as he touched my scars, I nodded.

"I didn't tell you because, well, I was embarrassed, I had an abusive mother, she hated me, told me I was Hades spawn all my life. I never knew what she was talking about until a few weeks ago. When I was little, I thought if I ever had an older brother he would hold me when I was sad. My mom slapped me and called me stupid. I always waited for someone. I was locked in a tiny room, my mom very rarely fed med, she stabbed me and left the country, when the paramedics found me I was almost dead, I was only 7, I didn't know what was happening, they found her and I was forced to go back home with her, she told them a woman broke in and stabbed me. I was terrified." We sat on a huge rock and I pulled my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and put by chin on my knees. "You don't have to listen, I just felt like talking about it."

"I want to listen, you are my sister and this is a perfect time to do this." He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me, not in a boyfriend way though, like a protective older brother way.

"Nico, I love you, you're the best brother ever. So anyways, after I got back home, she pulled out a whip, she tied me face down to a twin sized bed. She hit me with the whip a few times then when she untied me, she punched me in the face. Now imagine a 7 year old girl, wishing that someone would just kill her already, just to put her out of her misery. It's terrible for a little girl to think something like that." I cuddled into my big brothers chest and cried. His hand was rubbing my back trying to calm me down, but all I did was cry more remembering the pain.

"Nico, Allison, what are you doing here? Don't you need to go to archery?" Thalia walked up to us and kneeled in front of us. "What's wrong with her Nico?" She looked worried. Nico looked at me and I nodded, he told the whole story and by the en Thalia was in tears too.

"Come here, let's get your shirt on you, and we can go ask Chiron If we can just hang out today, a girls day."

"What about me?"

"You were coming with us, hence girls day."

Nico glared at her as I put my shirt on. Nico carried me to Chiron. I was still leaning against his chest, my eyes were blood shot, my face was tearstained and I couldn't stop crying.

"Nico, Allison, Thalia, what are you guys doing here?"

"We want to know if we could hang out with Allison in her and Nico's cabin. She's having a rough day."

"Sure, but what helps me is when people perform on the stage, why don't you guys try that, I can get the camp rounded up, and all you guys do is sing, so tonight at the campfire we will have you, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Allison perform a song. See you tonight."

"Well I guess we should go reherse."


End file.
